Slytherin Couples
by Healer Pomfrey
Summary: Draco and Blaise have different methods to nurse their girlfriends Pansy and Millicent back to health. The efficiency depends on the point of view. Just a fluffy drabble about two Slytherin couples. Fifth Hogwarts year, compltely AU, partly OOC, sick!M/P


**Slytherin Couples**

The Slytherin fifth years lined up in the common room to head to breakfast together as usual. "Now hurry up, you'll..." seventh year prefect Roger Adams began to admonish them but was interrupted when Millicent let out five sneezes.

"I'm sorry," she croaked, causing her classmates to turn around, taking in her flushed cheeks and the beads of sweat that were covering her forehead.

"You're ill, Milli," Pansy said, terrified.

"You look like death warmed up," Theodore commented, smirking, causing Millicent to hiss a reply, ending up in a coughing fit.

"Now Millicent, listen to them and go back to bed," Draco threw in, surprisingly gently extending his hand to her forehead. "You're burning up."

"Anyway, let's go," Crabbe and Goyle urged the two classmates that were standing in front of the line. "We have to go; otherwise the professor is going to kill us."

"Malfoy, you'll take care of Bulstrode. I'll excuse both of you with the professor," Roger commanded and hurriedly left the common room after his own classmates.

"Oh well, let's get you into bed then," Draco said, sighing, and followed his classmate into the room she was sharing with Pansy. '_Why does a Malfoy have to play nurse?_' he wondered as he admonished the girl sit on her bed and covered her with several blankets, noticing that she was shivering violently. "Don't move and don't fall asleep yet. I'll be back in a minute," he told her and bustled away. '_Thank God Uncle Severus showed me where he always keeps a little stock for emergencies_,' he thought as he fetched a phial with Pepperup potion from the stock and a thermometer from the bathroom he shared with Blaise.

"Are you sitting comfortable?" he queried. "Well, open up then," he ordered the girl as she threw him a questioning look, before he stuck the thermometer into her mouth and pulled up a chair to her bedside. '_Why do I have to do that?_' he thought again as he sat on the chair and threw the old fashioned Muggle device a disdainful look, waiting for it to beep. '_It it was at least Pansy; I'd love to nurse her back to health_,' he mused, imagining the girl on the bed to be the girl he admired so much. Finally, the reading was finished and he plucked the thermometer from the girl's lips. "38.6 (101.4)," he read, realising, '_No, they're not Pansy's fascinating lips_.' "That's quite a fever for a cold. Here, drink this." He thrust the phial into Millicent's hands.

"Thank you, Draco. You can go to class, though. I'll be fine on my own," Millicent croaked, lying down in exhaustion.

"Well, I'm not here by my own choice, but because I was ordered to take care of you," Draco sneered as he made himself comfortable on the chair next to her bed, pulling his Potions book out of his school bag. He began to study, noticing in relief that Millicent drifted off to sleep within minutes.

By the time the girl woke up it was nearly lunchtime, and Draco was getting hungry. "What do you want to eat?" he queried. "Dobby can make the best chicken noodle soup of the world. Shall I order some for you?"

"No thank you, I'm not hungry at all," Millicent replied hoarsely, rubbing her achy forehead.

HP HEALER POMFREY HP

Draco was just about to call a house-elf and order lunch when the door opened and Blaise entered the room, supporting a coughing and sniffing Pansy. "Pansy!" Draco shouted, hurrying to her side, while Blaise rolled his eyes and let go of the girl.

"Hey Millicent, how're you feeling?" he asked softly, taking a seat on the chair Draco had vacated.

"Much better now that you're here, sweetie," she said, looking at her classmate from glassy blue eyes.

Frowning, Blaise felt her forehead, realising that her skin was very hot. "Draco, did you take her temperature?" he asked in concern as he turned around, only to see that his classmate had found a different way to check how hot Pansy was and was kissing her passionately.

Millicent had followed his look with her eyes and threw him a weak smile. "Come Blaise, lie down next to me," she invited him, shifting to the other side of the bed to make space for him.

'_Well, I obviously have to take care of her_,' Blaise thought and slipped into the bed, pulling the girl into his arms. "I still need to take your temperature," he said softly as he reached for the thermometer on her night table.

"Not now," she whispered, pulling him over until his mouth completely covered her lips. '_Oh, she is wonderful_,' Blaise realised as he allowed his tongue to explore her mouth, until she finally pulled away.

"I'm sorry," she croaked, letting out a few harsh coughs. She turned to her side, facing Blaise, who was lying on his side, observing her with concern as she rested her head on the pillow in exhaustion.

"Can you open up for a moment?" he asked, holding the thermometer in front of her mouth.

"No, not here," she whispered and quietly opened the buttons of her pyjama top, before she gently grabbed his hand, carefully guiding it to her chest and under her half open pyjama top. While his hand hesitantly moved over her breast to free itself and search for her armpit to finally take her temperature, she pulled him into another long and even more passionate kiss.

'_This is difficult_,' Blaise mused as he struggled to stick the cold, glassy stick under her armpit, trying to hold the device firmly in its place by pressing her arm against her body with his free hand, while his mind threatened to concentrate on his tongue that was playing with hers. Noticing in concern that the cold touch of his hands made her shiver violently, he felt his own body heat up in excitement and desire. '_Oh no, what am I doing here?_' he thought as his fee hand carefully explored the curves of her body. '_What if Snape comes in?_'

The beeping of the thermometer pulled Blaise out of his reverie, and he ended their kiss to gasp, "39.3 (102.7); that's very high."

"I know, I feel horrible, but you're making me so much better," she moaned, nestling deeper into his cold touch.

"Millicent, wait a moment and let me fetch a potion for you," Blaise said reasonably as he gently pulled away and scrambled out of the bed.

HP HEALER POMFREY HP

Draco was just exploring Pansy's body in a similar way as Blaise's voice penetrated his ears. "Draco, do you know where I can get a potion for her? She needs a fever reducer and something stronger than a Pepperup potion though."

"Oh Draco, don't let go; I'm so cold, and my head and throat hurt so much," Pansy mumbled sleepily.

"Blaise, can you fetch a second thermometer," Draco ordered his friend, who went into the girls' bathroom and returned with the requested item. Draco stuck the far end of the device into his mouth and leaned over the girl until the business end was captured between her lips and safely stuck in its final position, while his lips softly touched hers. Only when the thing announced that the reading was finished, he took the stick off and threw a horrified look at the display. "Blaise, keep them in bed; I'll fetch something," he promised and shortly later returned with four phials.

Handing two phials to Blaise, Draco slipped back into Pansy's bed. "Here, Pansy, this will make you feel better," he said softly, pressing the first phial against her lips.

"No, I don't want a potion; my throat hurts too much," she croaked.

"Do you want a kiss?" Draco queried, smirking. On her nod, he set the phial to his mouth, emptied it and pulled her into a long kiss, gently massaging her throat to make her swallow, before he repeated the procedure with the second phial.

Blaise chuckled and returned to Millicent's side. He gently pulled her up into a slightly sitting position and made her drink the potions, before he helped her get comfortable again and lay down next to her. He carefully tucked her in and gently moved his hands around her small breasts, knowing by her soft moaning that the cold touch felt good to her fevered skin.

HP HEALER POMFREY HP

Both couples spent a few hours cuddling and kissing, before Draco suddenly glanced at his wrist watch and spoke up. "Blaise, we have to get out. The last afternoon class will be over in five minutes, and the professor will surely come and check on them."

"You're right," Blaise agreed.

Both boys grudgingly returned to the chairs next to the beds, ignoring the girls' disappointed looks as well as their shivering due to the sudden loss of body warmth. They proceeded to read to their girlfriends from their school books, just before they heard a knock at the door.

'_Just in time_,' Draco thought in relief as Professor Snape stepped into the room. The teacher pointed his wand at the girls' heads to take their temperatures and cast diagnostic spells on them, before he turned to the boys. "Thank you for taking care of your classmates. They have a respiratory infection, but with a potion for the infection and a fever reducer they'll be fine in the morning. I'll take over from here."

"We can give them their potions, no problem," Draco offered gently, causing the professor to throw him a surprised look but agree, when Blaise assured him they would look after the girls until curfew.

HP HEALER POMFREY HP

As Professor Snape had diagnosed, Millicent and Pansy were completely fine in the morning. However, when they entered the common room to meet the rest of their class in time for breakfast, Draco and Blaise were missing. With a feeling of foreboding, the girls hurried into the boys' bedroom.

When the professor entered the room a few minutes later, he found the two boys huddled under piles of blankets with thermometers in their mouths, glaring at the girls, who were busying themselves adjusting towels to the boys' sweaty foreheads.

"38.0 (100.4)," Pansy announced, putting the thermometer on the night table.

The professor waved his wand over Draco. "You caught a bout of the infection your classmates had yesterday. However, it's very light and if your temperature doesn't go up, you may attend your afternoon classes." He turned to Millicent, who was just plucking the thermometer from Blaise's lips. "39.8 (103.6)," he read from the display, before he pointed his wand at the boy's head in disbelief. "I'm afraid you got it much worse and will have to remain in bed at least for the day, maybe even tomorrow," he said softly, placing several phials on the two night tables, before he instructed the girls, "Please look after your classmates. I'll be back after the last afternoon class. If they get much worse call Madam Pomfrey." With that the Slytherin Head left the room.

Draco glanced at Blaise. "You have to admit I chose the better method to administer the potion," he smirked, pulling Pansy into a passionate kiss.

"But we're probably going to have more time to cuddle," Millicent whispered to Blaise as she slipped under the covers and allowed his hot hands to gently move over her cool skin, smiling when the boy moaned contentedly before he gently pressed his lips against hers.

**The End**

_I'm not a native speaker of English. Please excuse my mistakes or help me to correct them._

_All recognizable characters belong to J. K. Rowling, and I am not earning anything by writing this story._


End file.
